


SSB: TAS episode 30: Halloween

by Quartz2006



Series: Super Smash Bros: The Animated Series [30]
Category: Batman: The Animated Series, Coco (2017), Kirby - All Media Types, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Super Smash Brothers, Super Wings
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Creepy, Gen, Gore, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Meta Knight shows his face, Nightmares, Scary, Scary Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-08 08:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21232835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quartz2006/pseuds/Quartz2006
Summary: Today is Halloween in Smash, everyone is getting ready for trick-or-treating, and getting in costumes. But not for Meta Knight. Every year he goes killing people. But this time, he wants Kirby to come with him. But the rest disagrees. Will Meta Knight gets his special day or not?Kirby's POVNote: I don't own the characters or the game, only the story





	SSB: TAS episode 30: Halloween

A gust of wind whooshed through Smash Bros, it was a quiet morning. Today is Halloween. Every year is the same; kids go to houses, dressed up as their favourite character, and get candy.

But in Smash Bros, it's very different, you don't get to go trick-or-treating, or get candy, that stuff is for the kids, for the teens and adults... It's different shall we say. From what I heard.

This is my first Halloween in Smash Bros. When I was young, I always hated Halloween because it's so stupid, my parents won't allow me to go trick-or-treating cause they told me that some people put needles or razors inside candies. But, now I'm here, things change for me.

I laid on my bed, thinking of what to do on Halloween, I could go trick-or-treating with my friends, but again, Pit is an idiot and who knows if he could get me, or my friends lost.

I closed my eyes and sigh.

Then suddenly I was awoken by weight landing on me. I opened my eyes a bit, the figure chuckled evilly and spoke in a deep dark voice, "Morning Kirby..."

I sigh. "Morning Meta Knight. Seems like your mask is off,"

"Yup, change a bit of waking you up," he said as he massages my face slowly. "You know what day is it."

"I know, Meta Knight, Halloween, what is so important about it?" I said.

"Oh, silly pink, Halloween is my favourite holiday from all the rest, you'll love it when you hang out with me on Killing Day!" said Meta Knight as he smirked evilly.

"What's 'Killing Day'?" I questioned as I started to massage his face.

"It's Halloween but I do the murdering," He said as he laid his head on my head while massaging my face.

"Um… Meta?" I spoke as he looked at me with golden eyes. "This is my first Halloween. Ever. Are you going to be okay with that?"

"Kirby," he lifts up his head to look into my ocean blue eyes. "Of course I'll be fine, you're my very special puffball of all time!" He placed a kiss on my cheek. "I love you forever and ever!" As he hugged me. "Breakfast is on your desk, Kirby, scrambled eggs and fresh grape tea made by your amazing boyfriend which is me of course!"

I smiled as I got out of bed, I saw my breakfast, Meta Knight always comes to my room and brings me breakfast, it's nice for him. And he made this stuff just for me.

I sat down as I started to eat my breakfast. I took a spoon-full of eggs as I put it in my mouth. "Yum! Same taste as last time!"

"Yup, my style is your favourite," Meta Knight said in a happy tone. "You know what I am going to do on this Halloween?"

I turned my head to face him. "I know. Killing."

"Yup. I kill people in a brutal way in Halloween. Or I should say Killing Day," he smiled then he chuckled evilly again.

"Of course you do," I said as I took a sip of my tea.

"And you're coming with me!" He said with evil in his voice.

I spit out the tea out of my mouth. "C-come with you? But, I just started to train in your old school and you want me to kill people just for fun on Halloween?!" I said.

Meta Knight spoke, "Yep. That's the page-one headline. You'll love it! You're going to see hearts ripped out of their chests, heads being chopped off,"

A few moments later

We just arrived in the living room and Meta Knight kept talking and talking about how he will murder people on Halloween.

We sat down on the couch as Meta Knight stopped talking. I'm glad-

"And you'll see eyeballs getting squashed under my feet!" He finished.

"Holy crap!" I said. "But. Why do you kill people on Halloween?"

"Why?" He said. "Let's just say that I'm ugly on the outside."

"Oh. I get it." I said. "But you're not ugly! You're gorgeous!!"

"I know that Kirby. You don't have to remind me that." He says.

"Speaking of the face. Will, you ever take off your mask and show it to everyone else?" I questioned.

Meta Knight went silent for a few moments until he spoke, "No."

"Please? It would be a great Halloween treat!” I said 

“How about killing instead? Eh?” Meta Knight says as he put on his mask back on. “Sorry, Kirby. You can't tell me what to do! I'm the boss of you! Now, I gotta go get the Halloween decorations while you get ready for recording. See ya!” He hugged me and left the living room.

I was shocked, then looked down at the ground. Then Pit came flying into the living room while wearing an angel costume. “Hi-ya Kirby! Guess what day it is!”

“I know! Halloween! And the hell are you wearing?” I question.

“My angel costume! I wear this every Halloween!” Pit says in a happy tone.

“Wait? Aren’t you already an angel?” I said.

“Yeah I am, but I wanted to be more beautiful for Dark Pit!” He said.

“Okie Dokie.....” I said sounding disturbed. "Speaking of Dark Pit, where is he?"

"He is in the Main Room waiting for me!" Pit says in happiness. "Cmon Kirby! You'll love this Halloween!" He flies out of the living room as I followed him.

When I arrived, the Main Room is full of Smashers dressed in different costumes. Some are witches, vampires, zombies, and mummies. And the place is decorated in Halloween stuff. The food is design like Halloween. The place looks cool!

Then The Pokemon Team came up to me as their leader, Pikachu says, "Hi Kirby! Like the decoration I and my friends did?"

"Wait? You guess did this?" I said.

"Pretty much so." Says Mewtwo.

"I like your costumes!" I said. "And why are you wearing a costume that looks like a deformed version of you?"

"This isn't a deformed version of Pikachu. It's actually one of the Pokemon, Mimikyu." Said Incineroar.

"What is that?" I question.

"Let's just say he has a broken neck and dressed up like our pal!" Greninja says as he placed his frog-hands on Pikachu's head.

“Oh! Ok…..” I spoke. “Anyways, I’ll enjoy the rest of Halloween on my own.” Just as I was about to go, Jigglypuff held my hand.

“Kirby. This is your first Halloween here. Why don't you spend some time with me!” She spoke.

“Ok,” I said as she took me into the Playroom with Best Friends Forever and some Smashers. “So, what do you guys do for Halloween?” I questioned.

I saw Pit got bruises on his body. And a bit of blood falling down where his mouth is 

“We first watch Halloween movies like Hotel Transylvania, Friday the 13th, and Blood Rape Porn.” Said Daisy while wearing a witch costume. “And then we play a Halloween game called: ‘Hide and Kill’, and lastly, we go trick-or-treating for the rest of the night!”

“Woah. that sounds like fun! But, Meta Knight said that he’ll take me tonight and kill people.” I spoke.

“Oh, no, no, no! YOU, you are not going with Meta Knight on his killing day!” Rosalina says in anger. “Meta Knight had been killing on Halloween for too long! DO not go with him!”

“Ok. Ok. Ok. I won’t.’ I calmed her down.

“Thank you, sweetheart.” Rosalina hugged me tightly.

Then Pit yells as Mario and Jean hold him. “CMON! I WANT TO WATCH FRIDAY THE FUCKING 13TH NOW!!!!”

“YOU ARE TOO-AH FUCKING YOUNG TO WATCH THAT-AH MOVIE BOI!” Mario yells at the top of his lungs.

“OH YEAH! HOW ABOUT WE FIGHT THEN! BRING IT ON OLD MAN! BRING IT ON!” Pit yells as mario and Jean let go of Pit and the angel took out his sword. But Mario throws a fireball and it hit Pit, Pit scream as he ran around the Playroom. I took a bucket of water and splash it onto Pit. His costume got all wet and now he looks like he has been into the ocean with his ‘extra’ angel costume for a year. “Geez, thank Kirby-” But Pit got punched in the face by Jean and got knocked out.

“Dip shit!” Jean said in an angry voice as he kicked Pit hard on the stomach. Pit spit out blood.

Everyone went silent for a few moments until Petra says, “Anyways, let's watch some movies!” Everyone cheered as the adults sit on one couch, while us kids sit on the other couch. The TV turns on the movies as drinks and popcorn appeared in front of us.

After 40 minutes into the movies, my phone was buzzing. I picked it up to reveal Meta Knight. I was about to answer when Pit turns off my phone. I gave him a mad look. But he didn't care.

When the movies we're done, Mario said, "Now-ah that's a good horror movie!"

"You can say that again!" Called out Peach.

"How is Hotel Transylvania, kids? Is it good? Bad? Or meh?" Questioned Luigi says.

"I think it's alright. The jokes are funny, the characters are great, and the story is interesting!" I spoke.

"I hate it because Hotel Transylvania is for kids!!! Not adults!" Pit whines in anger. But his whining stopped when Levi throws a chair at his face. "Ouch…"

Then Jigglypuff spoke up, "Ok. Now let the second activity is-"

"KIIIRRRBBBYYYY!!!!!!!" A voice yelled down the hall. Then a punch came through the door and turns on the knob. Then the door slammed open revealed a very pissed-off Meta Knight. "KIRBY! I WAS CALLING YOU FOR HOURS AND HOURS AND FUCKING HOURS!! WHERE-!" He saw me and the kids watching the credits roll down the screen. "Ah. I get it." He spoke calmly. "YOUR WATCHING STUPID MOVIES ON MY SPECIAL DAY!!" He yelled even more. He grabbed my hand and processed out the door with anger eyes. But then Mario grabbed my leg and pulled me out of Meta Knight's grip. "What the hell Mario?!" He called out.

"Kirby is not-ah going with you!" Mario spoke.

"Mario." Meta Knight walked to him and spoke calmly. "I need to take Kirby. It's important."

"Oh hell no!" Luigi called out. "You just want to take Kirby for murdering innocent people on Halloween!"

"No. I just want to teach him about how to defend himself." Meta Knight spoke in an evil and calm tone.

"We aren't trusting you!" Called out R.O.B

"Fine. Here's what I'll do. I'll spend time with you guys for THIS year." Meta Knight muttered.

The rest cheered. "Ok guys. Hide and Kill is the next game. Who would like to go first!?" Bayonetta called out.

"Oh Me! Me! Me! Me!" Pichu spoke as his little hand is in the air. Bayonetta picked Pichu as the little mouse count down to 40. "40… 39…. 38…. 37…"

We all ran to hide. But. Just as I was about to, Meta Knight wrapped his cape around me and himself and teleported us to one of the rooftops of Gotham City. "What the hell was that?!" I spoke as I turn to face Meta Knight. "I wanted to play Hide and Kill!"

"Sorry. Baby. But I got a better game for us." Meta Knight said as he smiled under his mask.

"I already know that. Killing people and that's it." I complained.

"Not only that. No. You are going to record so we can remember the fun times I killed!" He said as happy can be heard in his voice.

"Record?! What are you?! A psychopath!? I thought you were a warrior." I nearly shout out.

"I am. But. A special kind." Meta Knight spoke.

"Oh fuck this!" I said as turned around, took out my Warp Star, and was about to step on it when Meta Knight took it and break it into 2 pieces. I was shocked. "What the hell is your problem!!" I shouted out in anger. I charged to him while punching and kicking his armour. But then he pushed me out of the way and twisted my little hand. 

I scream as I tried to fix it. I felt the pain as tears ran down my cheeks. "That. Is what people get for not listening to me." Meta Knight spoke in a demanding tone; red colour on his eyes. Suddenly, he changed back to his calm tone. But sounding panicked. "Wait? What the hell did I just do!?" He pulled me up and quickly untwist my hand to the spot where it was originally at. "I'm sorry Kirby. I just lost my anger." He spoke as he wrapped his cape around me. "I swear. I would never hurt you again!"

"Hey! It's ok." I spoke as I placed a kiss on his mask. "I always forgive you! Now. Let's go killing people as you promise!" I lied. I don't want to do this. But it had to because I want to keep Meta Knight happy.

He smirked under his mask. "You got it…" Just as I was about to jump on his back, Meta Knight stopped and said, "You forgot one thing." I remembered. He lifts up his mask (his face shows) and kissed me on the lips. We broke as I jumped on his back, his wings appear and sore through the buildings, finding our first victim.

It took some time to find a man who was homeless, who is right next to an old, abandoned house. Meta Knight went down and landed us on the grass. He took out a camera and gave it to me. I press the record button as Meta Knight stab the homeless man in the back. He slowly twists his sword as he pulled out, his sword is filled with guts and blood. The man screamed as Meta Knight made him shut up by stab him on the head very deep and twist his sword. He pulls out again but with half of the man’s brain and eyeballs.

Meta Knight looked at me with blood on his mask. "And that's how you make a person shut up." He spoke as he dumped the body inside a nearby garbage bin.

Our second victim was a woman who was 6 months pregnant. She was sitting alone in the living room inside a 7th storey building. Meta Knight teleported into the house as I got the camera ready. Just as I press the record button, the woman screamed as Meta Knight stabbed her in the stomach where the child is. On the outside, I was amazed at, but, at the inside, I felt sad. This woman is dead with her unborn child in her stomach. Meta Knight then slit the woman's throat as blood spill out of the cut. He went to the stomach and slowly took out the dead unborn child with his gloved hands. It was covered in blood as I vomit. He stabbed the baby's head as he laughed. He teleported back outside to meet with me. "Are you insane?! That was a pregnant woman with a baby! Why did you have to do it!?"

"To teach her a lesson. I saw her before and I fucking hate her!" Meta Knight spoke.

"But why the baby?!" I complained.

"Ah! Just for fun. Now let's find our 3rd victim!" He said as he put me on his back and sore through the buildings.

29 'brutal' murders later

Me and Meta Knight returned to Smash Bros by crashing through a window. "Now that." Meta Knight said. "That was fun!"

"Fun? You like what? Murdered 5 children?" I spoke. "Killing adults is fine, but children?! Not in my books!"

Meta Knight sighs. "Listen. Kirby. When I was back at Camp Warrior. I and my friend Mark would collect already dead children and practice by cutting their body parts."

"You are disgusting!" I said in a disgusted tone.

"Oh c'mon! I did it just for you!" He spoke.

"Whatever. Now, I gotta go back to the others!" I said as I took my leave.

"Wait!" Meta Knight took my hand. "I have something to te!-" he was cut off by Jigglypuff and Mario appeared behind Meta Knight with their weapons. "Oh for fucks sakes." He mutters in anger.

"Give me Kirby. Now." Jigglypuff spoke in a demanding tone. But Meta Knight shakes his head. "Fine." She said her magic line as I and Jigglypuff teleported to the door where I and Meta Knight came from. Meta Knight truest get to me, but Mario held his arms as he tried to get to me.

"Get-go of me your red fatass!" Meta Knight said in an angry tone.

"Oh boy. No!" Mario said as he held tight.

"You are away from Kirby! This is his first Halloween with us and you're ruining it!" Jigglypuff said she took out her knife.

This causes Meta Knight to gasped. He was about to attack when Mario quickly bashed his head to a nearby table; cracking his mask a bit. "Fuck!" He said in pain.

"C'mon Kirby. Let's go trick-or-treating." Jigglypuff spoke as she took my hand and we left the living room. 

Before we went out, I heard Meta Knight complaining. "This is bullshit! This is my day! Not the stupid kids!" I heard he kicked the table. But then started to chuckle evilly. "I'll pull a treat for everyone! To teach them a lesson who they mess with on Halloween! Hahaha!" I felt sad for him. But then Mario pulled me out of the living room. 

A few hours later

Jigglypuff put on a ghost costume on me. "There! Now you look adorable!" Jigglypuff said as she tied herself in bandages.

"What are you supposed to be?" I questioned.

"A mummy!" She answered.

"Ok. Let's go trick-or-treating!" I said.

"Not yet," Jigglypuff says. "We need to get the Bat-Family and then we will go trick-or-treating." She finished.

"Ok. But what about the Super Wings?" I said.

"They are sadly are not coming with us. Because they are so busy with their package deliveries." Jigglypuff said.

"Oh. That sucks." I said. "Now let's go!"

I and Jigglypuff decided to go to Wayne Manor to pick up the Bat-Family. Pit had to come because he wants to.

I rang the doorbell as the door opened revealing Bruce Wayne without his costume on. I was about to ask when Pit screams like a girl. He screamed for a few seconds until Harvey Dent shut him up by punching him in the face.

"Thank you." Jigglypuff sighs. "Anyways, why are you guys not wearing your suits?"

"Ah. Just to change things around since our suits are very hot in there." Bruce says.

"No shit. I even got a burn mark on my penis last time when I went patrolling." Tim says.

"Ok. We didn't need to hear that." I said. "And Pit. Why are you so mad?" I said to Pit.

"Because I'm too old to go trick-or-treating!" He whines.

"Oh, that's right. Gotham made a rule where kids above the age of 13 can't go trick-or-treating. It's against the rules." Grayson says.

"Fucking bullshit!!" Pit whines.

"Hey! Shut up!" I said as I punched him on the side of his jaw. "You'll go trick-or-treating! Just shut up!"

"Fine. Transgender!" Pit whines. I gave him another punch on the side of his jaw.

After that, we took the kids, and some Smashers with us. Bruce, Pamela and Harvey came with us because the rest said they will look after the manor. Our first stop is my old neighbourhood. I loved my neighbourhood. It's actually the only place in Gotham that is safe. Our first stop is a house that is old and dry. I remembered this house. This was the house when Mr. Rogers went to prison and got my knife. Pichu rings the doorbell and revealed an old lady. She smiled as she gave him a bucket of candy. Pichu says thanks and returned to us. I took his pumpkin basket and looked inside to find razors or needles. Nothing. I gave it back to Pichu as we walked to our next house.

My house.

I haven't been there since I felt. I remember when I was young, my dad built me a swing and I love it. But it broke when I was 8. The tree where the swing was still there. I smiled as I recall the times with my parents before all of this shit happened. I was shaken by Glover. "Hey. Is this your home?" He questioned.

"Used to be," I spoke. "Way before I moved out."

"Oh, there, there Kirby." He patted my back. "You can 'still' visit. Right?"

"Yeah, I can. But I still miss this place." I spoke as sadness can be heard.

Just then, Pit arrived with a bucket of candy. Mario was about to check when Pit put all the candy in his mouth. He chews and chews while all of us stared in shock. “Yum!” Pit says. “This candy has the flavour blood!” he opened his mouth revealing blood dripping down his lips. And I saw razors and needles in his mouth.

Then I heard the doorbell ring. I turned around in shock. Pichu is ringing my parent’s house. Then suddenly, guns and flamethrowers appeared all over the house as they pointed at Pichu. “Hi!” Pichu said happily.

I came up to Pichu as the door open to reveal my parents and my uncle. They were shocked to see me in a ghost costume. “Kirby!” My dad spoke in an angry tone. “What have I told you and your mother!?”

Then Jigglypuff came up to them and explain quickly before things get crazy. “So you're telling me that our child is safe?” My mom said.

“Yup. Every Halloween, we check whenever there is razor or needles. Nothing to worry about!” Jigglypuff said.

"See what I meant young brother!" Galacta Knight patted my dad's back. "He's fine and looks how cute he is in that ghost costume!"

"Right. Here." My dad said. "Take some candy. Happy fucking Halloween." He put them in a machine gun and shoots as the baskets where the kids are. No one got hurt. Jigglypuff thanked my dad as he spoke, "Be careful pumpkin!" My dad shouts out before shutting the door.

Jigglypuff came back with my basket and gave it to me. "Here sweetie. Your parents are so sweet!"

"Yay! They are." I spoke.

"Now! Who wants to go trick-or-treating some more!" Jigglypuff announce.

"I don't want to do this anymore!" Pichu said. "I want to go to that haunted house behind that pink house!" He pointed his little fingers. We all looked as a thunder of light hit the house. I gulped as Pichu ran to the haunted house as he shouts out, "C'MON! WE HAVE A PLACE TO GO!!"

Cruz shouts back, "WAIT, AMIGO!!" He runs after Pichu. We all followed him.

But when I was about to, a pair of eyes saw what is happening. Then a smirk appears in the dark. "Hahaha…." It laughed. "Big mistake for all of you…" it said as it disappears into the bushes.

I sigh as I follow the rest into the place. When I was 5, I heard that the owners of this place died, no one knows happened to the two. Some say a wolf killed them; others say that a dangerous serial killer murdered them. I opened the door as bats fly over me. I scream as I shoo them away from my face. Then, Bruce cleared out the bats as he spoke, "Sorry Kirby. Some of these bats love visitors."

"How do you know?"

"Oh, let's just say that my good pal Bruce is a bat expired," Harvey says as he placed his un-scarred hand on Bruce's shoulder. And then rubs it around in circles.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Pit yells as he stares at a picture of broccoli.

"Pit. It's just broccoli." Pamela Isley spoke. "And don't forget that broccoli is healthy for you."

"Well, that shit can burn in hell!" Pit shout out.

This causes Panela Isley to get mad, she took a nearby chair and hit Put on the head. "Never take to broccoli like that!" She said in anger.

The place is dusty with spider webs and broken stuff. There is barely any light in the place. "I-I think we should go home… I'm starting to get the creps!" Historia says as she turns around and was about to leave when the door suddenly slammed shut. "Ok…" she spoke. "Nothing to worry about…. FUCK THIS!!!" She started to scream and run all over the haunted house. Then Ymir hit Historia and this made her shut up.

"Ok, everyone," Mario said. "Nothing to fear-ah! There must be an exit somewhere-!"

But then a dark, deep voice echoed through the haunted house. "There is no exit…."

We all gasped. "Who goes there!?" Eren took out his gear but all our weapons were taken away by some mysterious cloud of smoke. "Hey!" Eren said in anger.

"No need for weapons, that won't be fun, would it? Now. In order to escape, you gotta face your fears one by one…." The voice said again as the windows shut tight. "The game will begin in 3… 2…." The voice paused for a few seconds until it said in a deep whisper. "1…"

Then suddenly, purple fog appeared as a figure dressed in all white saying, "Mario…. Luigi ..."

"AHHHHH!!!!! NOT OUR DAD!!" The two brothers yelled as they both yelled at us to split and we all did.

I was screaming while running around in circles. My costume ripped off as I hide behind an old couch. I peeked a bit and saw the other.

Jigglypuff tried to break the window but then the fog transforms into Jigglypuff's dad, with her dead mother's head on a plate. "Bon appétit. Sweetie." Her dad grinned as he bit into her mother's skin cheek. Jigglypuff falls down to the dusty floor as she runs away with tears in her eyes.

Eren tried to break down the door but the fog got to him first. It transforms into his mother. "E...Eren…." She reaches out to him but she was pulled back by a Titan and eaten alive. Eren screams as Mikasa pulled Eren to the side.

Bruce and Harvey instead shoo the fig away from their faces. But the fog got into their eyes. Bruce saw his parents being murdered in front of him as a child. Harvey saw Rupert Thorne ripping his life apart in billions of pieces. His face, his girlfriend, and his job. He re-focus as he shakes Bruce. Bruce was focus again as Bruce took out gas masks and put them on their faces.

I could barely see anything. But then, I saw my teacher, waving at me with a smile on her face. I wave back but she was shot in the head and blood splattered on my face.

Then something emerged out of the floor as it lands. But it was covering itself. No one couldn't tell who it was until Rosalina says, "Meta Knight! There you are! I was looking for you before we went trick-or-treating!"

Then he laughed, "You are so right. Princess." He lifted up his cape and shows his disgusting scars. Everyone gasped. "Heh. How do you like me now?!" He said as he grins and this causes everyone to screams and ran out of the building. Destroying the door.

I walked out of the couch as Meta Knight saw me. "Oh, Kirby!" He came to me and hugged me tightly. "How was my Halloween treat?!" He said booming in happiness.

"I like it! But what's with the fog and everyone facing their fears?" I said.

"Oh, it's apart of my cape. It can do more than just turn into wings." Meta Knight said.

"Cool. But why didn't you have to scare everyone out?" I questioned.

"To teach them a lesson to not mess with me on my special day!" He said as sat down on the floor. "Say, Kirby, you want to eat these candy I bought in the store?" He took out a basket of candy.

"Yes please, and guess what? I didn't get any candy. Well, I did but Pit ate it all." I said as I sat down.

"Hahaha! Well. Enjoy yourself, baby. I got all kinds of candy you may like. Dig in baby!" Meta Knight said as he took a hand-full and put it in his mouth and chew the candy.

I took some candy and put it on my mouth. We chewed on candy for a few moments until something crashed into the window. Me and Meta Knight turn in shock. "Hey, guys!" Jett says. He was wearing a maid costume.  
I stare at it in shock. "What did I miss!?"

"Oh, nothing Jett. Just eating some candy with my boyfriend and that's it." I said.

"And why aren't you with your family!" Meta Knight says as confusion can be heard in his voice.

"I sneakily left World Airport because I wanted to trick-or-treat!" He says. Then he saw our basket of candy "Oh. Can I have some?!" Jett says.

"Sorry, Jett." Meta Knight said. "This is our candy and you can't have some!"

"Oh. Ok." Jett turns around and saw a door. "Hey! What's behind here?!" Jett went to it and went inside.

"Yup. He'll get spooked." Meta Knight said as he chewed on some candy.

"What did you do?" I questioned.

"You wait and-" Meta Knight was cut off when Jett flew out of the room while screaming and broke another window. Then Meta Knight spoke, "I put the dead bodies in that room just in case if one of your 'friends' might open it."

"Haha! Nice prank." I frown. Then I laughed. "Oh, Mety! You make me smile!"

"Oh come here you!" Meta Knight wraps an arm around we and we laugh together and chew on some candy for the remainder of Halloween.

The end


End file.
